Galactic Coordinates
Galactic Coordinates are addresses used to procedurally generate Worlds in LEGO Worlds. When generating random worlds ("Find a Random World" on the Galaxy Map), the game will automatically generate worlds based on a combination of two words from the WorldNameGen list (see below) and a 2 or 3-digit number (using the following pattern: WORD1-WORD2-###), followed by a single letter code representing a "Zone" based on available Zones that the Player has unlocked (also shown below). Galactic Coordinates are not limited by this formula, however. When a player wants to "create" or "locate" a world, they can use nearly any string for the coordinates (subject to some rules and limitations), along with a Zone to generate the new world. *Any characters (alpha, numeric and most common keyboard symbols) can be used and spaces do counthttp://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/615086038670878752/, however a built-in word filter will automatically exclude any forbidden words, causing the game to revert to a random seed instead. *The maximum length is 40 characters *The Zone must be one that the Player has already unlocked. *''Note: As of Title Update 3b, in late 2017, certain characters began causing the input to resethttp://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/12/2549465882921381675/, preventing even non-banned words from being entered. This bug was still present in December 2018.'' Generating a World from World Seeds On the Galaxy menu, the player will need to choose "Locate a World", and then enter both the string of characters for the Galactic Coordinates and a "Zone". The zone corresponds to a specific set of rules regarding the world type: Zones * A, B and C are reserved as "Starter World" types - for the three Tutorial Worlds - and cannot be selected by players. * D, E and F are small (50x50) worlds with a single biome, selected from specific groups (D being the most restrictive, and F allowing all Biomes) * G & H are medium (100x100) worlds with multiple biomes. G limits what Biomes can appear, H allows all Biomes. * J are Large (150x150) worlds with no restricted Biomes. * I are small (50x50) worlds with only the Winter Wonderland biome, which is restricted from all other lists (in other words, random worlds will either be all Winter Wonderland or none at all). * M are small (50x50) worlds with only the Moon biome, which is restricted from all other lists (in other words, random worlds will either be all Moon or no Moon at all). * S are small (50x50) worlds with only the Monster Town biome, which is restricted from all other lists (in other words, random worlds will either be all Monster Town or none at all). * X are Huge (200x200) worlds with no restrictions. * Y is a special tiny (10x10) developer world designed to load quickly. (Not accessible to players in Adventure Mode). * Z is reserved for Custom worlds and cannot be input when Locating a World. Choosing a Zone other than those listed above will cause the system to select a different valid Zone at random. Known World Seeds While any set of coordinates can be used to "Locate a World", some coordinates lead to specially created worlds or worlds with particular points of interest. The list below covers some of the better known ones. Note that changes to LEGO Worlds can invalidate or change previously known World Seeds. Legendary Bricks are all found on specially generated worlds, based on a specific set of numeric coordinates discovered by unlocking and translating special QR codes. The worlds for these will always be the same, regardless of player. A spoiler list of these worlds can be found on the Legendary Bricks page, (although it is always more fun to figure it out on your own!) Additional known Galactic Coordinates and unique world seeds: (These seeds are confirmed to work, as of December, 2018.) * Microla (Zone = '''F''') - A custom world built by TT Games Community Manager Bear Parker and originally shown at E3 2017, before being added to the LEGO Worlds game several months later. This world has a "microscale Los Angeles" a very simplified version of LA, with a few highlight buildings, but all much, much smaller than the minifig running amongst them. http://www.brickstolife.com/lego-worlds-secret-micro-la-map-from-e3-2017/ WorldNameGen Word List Category:Game features